borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NOhara24
talk archive *Look through pages in Cleanup for SSCC. Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Claptrap's New Robot Revolution page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- WarBlade (Talk) 13:45, 12 August 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' edit. good looking out. 00:58, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Dr. F! Just trying to do my part around here. And troll the modders. I love trolling modders. I remember that like it was yesterday. That's also how I got a Stalker. I might have to force feed another one of 'em blueberry muffins if I don't find a Mega Cannon pretty soon... (Literally the only gun I haven't found in game yet) grammar rock The accuracy of Gamble rifles is not improved by weapon accuracy bonuses. My fear of circus clowns is perfectly justified. The vulture-like length of your fingernails is not an acceptable topic of conversation at lunchtime. Daemmerung 15:52, March 29, 2011 (UTC) BUT THE SENTENCE JUST SOUNDS SO BAD AS IT IS. ...I'll fix it once and for all dammit. 10:56, March 30, 2011 (UTC) bleeder did you by chance remember to put those bleeder pictures up on the talk page (or the OP's page) so that they are not orphaned? 11:57, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ...I'm pretty sure I just orphaned those poor innocent pictures. 12:26, March 30, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Put them in the OP's talk page. Not like he'll be coming around again any time soon. 12:32, March 30, 2011 (UTC) lil orphaned bleeders. proceeding unsigned post was made by iatbr, due to the fact that he should be in bed OK... NOhara, I have continually seen you talk about how people look at this Wiki for information and that the language should be up to par. I agree with that. And I would point out that "he" may come around just to check a quest. If you can re-edit your remark to be conceptual, doesn't have to be nice, just let him know what the hell is going on. I would not want to get a message that i did not understand. It is easy to fix it, however, I cannot edit it directly. Can you? Just leave explanation please. "The page has been updated. Thank you for your input." Would suffice. His past effort deserves that much. 13:03, March 30, 2011 (UTC) archive My talk page...has been archived. This does not make me a happy goose >:( 15:06, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :you can move it back. just thought id give you subtle hint. i has pizza. you be happy now? :3 15:52, March 30, 2011 (UTC) gooses like pizza, right? This user is a pizza enthusiast... 16:05, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Daemmerung 16:14, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Also, I have butter cookies. Daemmerung 16:16, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Those are clearly panties. And fish. Panties & fish = Pizza. Nothing makes sense anymore. my world is collapsing 17:00, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Userbox How is this.-- 00:18, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ;Edit- added second choice. #2 has a link to your talk page that you wont see unless it is posted on a page other than your talk page(here). PERFECT. 00:27, April 1, 2011 (UTC) As im sure you know, all you have to do is copy/paste either box were ever you wish, making sure to put the tag after it to avoid spacing issues. 06:26, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I know. I just haven't been on my Mac/had time to add them in. I really do like the boxes veggie, don't worry. 19:10, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Was not worried, just informing you cause the boxes on your profile page didnt have the clear tag making the spacing off. 20:05, April 2, 2011 (UTC) This user enjoys the chaos that the lack of clr tag provides. 00:53, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : as long as you know i guess. Enjoy :P 01:35, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Heres a new one you may want to add to your userpage. 05:25, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Good call response. Thanks, I would've added more but I don't remember exactly how they went. When I hear them again I'll have to put them up. Avarice Ink 10:50, April 4, 2011 (UTC) SSCC re: Tomato pic Did you remember to catagorize that pic? :P 23:05, April 4, 2011 (UTC) re: Terrain Glitch against Knoxx Both. While I do have good enough gear at this point to survive against General Knoxx in a fair fight, I find it easier to just run to "safe" corner and pick him off. I then use the glitch to get into the armory without the time limit. -- 18:39, April 7, 2011 (UTC) You know, I just looked on YouTube and it doesn't look like there is a video of the terrain glitch. I can't seem to find the thread on the gearbox forums where I learned about it, either. Basically, you take the East elevator up, and there'll be some rocks real close by. 99% of the time nobody will be able to hit you when you're behind them. Knoxx can jump on your head, but it's rare in my experience. The devastators can hit you, but normally their shots just sail on over head, Knoxx's energy balls and the badass devastator's missiles normally just impact harmlessly on the rock, and the medics almost never wander close enough. 99% of the time. -- 19:33, April 7, 2011 (UTC) : Just figured out why I couldn't find a thread on the gearbox forums; I learned about it here. It's on the talk page for General Knoxx under "A "Glitch" Spot". -- 19:38, April 7, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I had a hell of a time facing him once I hit playthrough 2.5. That glitch saved the life of my controller, my monitor and possibly my PS3. -- 06:31, April 8, 2011 (UTC) A different type Your efforts have not gone unnoticed. You pick and choose who you like and greet them. You even ask UC's to join. Here is a tool for when you choose to use it. It holds no obligation. Use it when you see fit, how you see fit. You can, of course, customize it. Keep in mind that a personal message works best with it. 08:20, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I like this! Thanks robot. Good to see you back around. 23:15, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I added a new userbox under the userbox section of your talk for you to look at. just in case you missed it. 23:27, April 11, 2011 (UTC) So...many...userboxes. 23:28, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Did you know over exposure to userboxes can cause cancer? I hope so. who wants to live forever anyway :P -- 23:30, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I can't seem to customize that ubx that robot gave me... 23:36, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Raptr I am only on XBox live. As for the liason box go here you have to remove eveything before and after the box to edit and preveiw then put everything back after I dont know why, ask Robot. 00:04, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::curiosity = what is your xboxlive name? Veggie's xblgt= veggienater 01:05, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Veg is right, in a sense. You have to remove everything before and after the userbox to preview it. It actually does change but the cache has to catch up before the changes show up on the template page. It changes across the wiki no matter what though. (why do I always encounter the weird shit?) Anyway, make sure you put everything back before and after the userbox on the template page before you publish. 06:40, April 12, 2011 (UTC) SSCC nice box. 00:37, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. :P 21:06, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Template: This user is now pissed About the poll.... Strogens go first, my dear! :p 00:59, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Your D&U edits They help. A lot. I'd be thrilled if you had more to say about other weapons. It really adds to the wiki, and it takes a huge load off my back regarding my mechanics project. 12:56, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I'll get to it then. It's a bit hard for me to write some of them, as there are a FEW weapons that I haven't used, but most times I can figure out a gun's traits by looking at the manufacturer and general #s on the item card. 15:40, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I am almost positive the Firehawk is not a machine pistol, only a repeater, making your description factually incorrect. Machine pistols require body 5 which, the firehawk can never have. This message brought to you by your friendly local SSCC member. :P 20:21, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Machine Pistol - A handgun-style, magazine fed, self-loading firearm, capable of fully automatic or burst fire. The firehawk is capable of fully automatic fire, so while the BORDERLANDS definition may differ, I was correct on the real world definition. :P 22:09, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ^^^ Check the anarchy page. I changed the section heading from strategy to U&D. 10:20, April 15, 2011 (UTC) It's been taken care of. Required a rewrite, but it's all good. 12:06, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I merged my opinion in with yours. I actually have no problems on crits and use it for mid range as well. The closer the better is right though. 13:25, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I was deliberately trying not to be specific on the Tsunami page. I didnt want it to sound as if only shock and corrosive lance would be immune to the Tsunami. Any shock or corrosive resistant enemy will withstand the effects of its attack. I was going to reword the regular lance part to include any shielded or armored enemies but i ran out of time and had to go out before i could edit. Your descriptions are well written but opinion and anything that specific should be avoided on artical pages, Yes? I am not trying to offend you but perhaps a reword is in order. 03:18, April 16, 2011 (UTC) : Tsunami is an incredibly bad weapon-> small tech pool (rarely procs more than 3 shots when firing full auto), and the russian roulette styled randomness of each proc is frustrating. On top of that you got the decreased projectile speed. Why didn't anyone mention this =D 16:20, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :: No worse than any other elemental SMG IMO. Comes with the territory. Ain't so much about the proc rate as the combined vulnerability targeting. Decreased projectile speed isn't an issue at the weapon's appropriate range. (Though that's a pity, as the biggest shielded-yet-corrosive-vulnerable target I know are turrets, which I always snipe from range.) Hell of a weapon for a Mercenary. says the man whose Siren is currently spec'd for melee Daemmerung 20:12, April 16, 2011 (UTC) : : If you all are disagreeing with me, change it. Not like I can actually do anything but re-edit it. It's not like I'm a noob or something and will undo it just because it's not my words on the page. It's all good guys. Just because I wrote the U&D sections originally doesn't mean I have more sway over it than you guys do. 20:00, April 16, 2011 (UTC) (NINJA EDIT:) ^^ that sounds like a liaison talking :P. I was going to "not offend" you as well. I will just edit the page since our opinions differ so much. 02:53, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Veg apparently things it's the next thing since sliced bread, so I'll wait until I see what he says 20:07, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Ricey, if you have a Siren max out Spark and the Tsunami works wonders. 20:39, April 16, 2011 (UTC) So that's why...added it to the table or else people are going to think we lost our marbles thinking the Tsunami is a great weapon.-- 01:31, April 17, 2011 (UTC)P.S. I am still a Nemesis fanboy Firehawk is to Hellfire as Nemesis is to Tsunami. They're cousins. 02:27, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Anarchy I realize the last few sentences on the Anarchy U&D is differing greatly to your opinion of the gun, however it is exactly how I (and my friend who introduced me to borderlands) use the gun. It is, in fact, best to aim for crits with any gun. You just have to be closer with the Anarchy due to the accuracy issue. You can actually get around the mechanics of game (with an Anarchy) by aiming below the crit, allowing the majority of the kick back to hit the crit in a sustained burst. But now I am rambling. 10:52, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Then note that in the article. "For best results at mid range, aim for the chest and let recoil carry the gun to target's crit spot." I'm not gonna get into an edit war with you over it, if your strategy is different from mine, just back it up with logic and I won't change it. Except if it has bad grammar, that's a paddlin'. 14:15, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Not a problem. Well, except the only one allowed to paddle me is Helena. 18:25, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Fine, no paddling. I'll just smack you with a shovel. 18:38, April 17, 2011 (UTC) policy Personal pronouns is listed on this wiki's policy. It is listed like signing: "everyone should sign". I actually cant find any policy on trivia (I lost fry's link). But you can rest assured that speaking in the third person is community approved and part of this wiki's actual (unenforceable) policy. 17:59, April 18, 2011 (UTC)Borderlands_Wiki:Style_Guide <-- link Good point, but it unenforceable, so people will do it anyway. And 99% of editors don't actually read the policy. Majority of edits will still be dedicated to cleaning pronouns. 18:25, April 18, 2011 (UTC) dottwofivefour Ya, I saw that. I was trying to change around my tools to get the "move page" button to show but its not working correctly. That and pay bills :/ 18:32, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah...I just deleted it. It seemed like more of a PC-only glitch anyway. Not a reliable duping method, and sure as hell not news. That's just sheer laziness. 18:36, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Support Machine Gun/ Combat Rifle Either way i guess. I just always used it as high power/long range machine gun in the hands of a Soldier. His mag. bonuses always help improve ammo count. Even in the hands of a Hunter with sniper rifle mag increase its useful in that roll. I will summit to your Temp-op opinoin for now :P 22:37, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Even then, it will never be able to match the 100-round magazines of the actual support machine guns. 22:39, April 18, 2011 (UTC) : true, but with up to three times the damage potential per bullet you dont need 100 ammo count IMO. -- 22:46, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Of coarse this is dependent on ammo regen of some kind as you will deplete your ammo reserves in no time otherewise. 22:54, April 18, 2011 (UTC) : Penetrator? Naw, I'd say it's more of a cross between CRs and Snipers, I can't live without that lovely gun 23:02, April 18, 2011 (UTC)oh Penetrator! How I love thee (I am horribly misquoting and small doesn't work so I can't hide it) egrigeous errors I think you forget my "conflict" with Atlas Soldier not too long after i first started here. I can get egrigeous when I want. :P 23:48, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Shhh...I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt because you're a fellow rollbacker... 00:13, April 19, 2011 (UTC) And no one liked him anyway. small Just use like this 11:33, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Page move Could you move Rare Items (Above Purple!) to Legendary Please? I need a sysop because of the collision. 13:25, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering why NOhara became more and more placid. The sysops thing explains it all. 13:37, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I 'think '''I did as you asked..hope this is what you meant. 13:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) sorry for the wait 13:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, that's what I wanted, thanks a lot. 13:57, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Equalizer Masher edit Why'd you undo it? There's like at least 5 of them on the talk page... Was it the "Rare" word? 14:30, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I undid it because the masher accessory can spawn on almost any revolver. It's like noting that "This weapon can spawn with any elemental artifact DURR HURR." I let it fly on the unforgiven page because an unforgiven masher is exceptionally powerful. An equalizer masher...isn't. 15:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Right-o, that's what I thought, just wanted to make sure. 15:56, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, it's not my place to get into edit wars anymore(For the time being). If you wish to change it, go right ahead. 16:00, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Although I might get my hands dirty later... N-- Ohara this is me trying to figure what teh N meanss...nick... nathan... gonad ned... you're really Dr. Ned aren't chu dear? 16:00, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ''we still ♥ yu, even if youre crazy You've guessed it. I'm just not going to tell you which one is right. If you're on raptr in the coming weeks I'll divulge my secret identity. I won't be on tonight though, I've got plans. Nerdy plans And everybody <3's me. Some people just have different ways of showing it. For future reference, car bombs are not a good way to show me you care about me. *cough* Dr.F *cough* 16:26, April 19, 2011 (UTC) : Shall I report you you sir that Lady Nohara accidentally spill the beans on your first name. Raz got it right on the first try. I shall scream again: "SHE'S NOT HUMAN! AHHHH!" 22:56, April 23, 2011 (UTC) : : ::Lady NOhara has been sacked. 22:58, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :::wha..? i aint said nuffin. 01:04, April 24, 2011 (UTC) mild inquiry Your summary was "fixing report" and had to do with my vandalism report. I was just curious if I did anything wrong or if that was administrative stuff. 11:32, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Just forgot to fill in the date :P 13:18, April 21, 2011 (UTC) vandal report you forgot to change the status to blocked. just so you know. 15:32, April 23, 2011 (UTC) : never mind you caught it. 15:33, April 23, 2011 (UTC) who the hell are you whore troll who the hell are you whore I'm the guy that's about to ban the ever living shit out of you if you don't get your shit straight. 15:39, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :is this ^ the userpage harassment in the indictment? 00:28, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. 00:56, April 25, 2011 (UTC) oops...did I just greet this user? 15:44, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :upon review of this users edits on MNC it is confirmed user is a troll and has, to my knowledge, made no productive edits anywhere on wikia. the ban is therefore ratified in full. 06:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Noted. 12:56, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I dont know if you noticed or not, but Mr Fishtits edited his user page AFTER you banned him. I dont know if you can edit your own page after a ban/block, but he did, so you might want to check to make sure he truely is blocked. -- 11:35, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure blocked users are allowed to edit their own page. It is just a courtesy to allow them to express themselves if they feel they have been un-justifiably blocked, or if they just want to justify themselves. Further more, if the blocked person goes into complete rage mode, he'll just thrash his own user page and then leave, rather than wait for the end of the ban and then attack the wiki. :Being banned can be a (relatively) traumatizing experience. Not everyone is a troll, but some honest people sometimes rage in good will, when they feel they have been personally attacked. Preventing them from speaking (aka user page edit) is not an easy situation to be in. :This is usually for rage editors/vandals. If worst comes to worst, you can still block user page edit. Spammers/bots are usually straight up full-blocked. :I was able to edit the my user page back when I was first blocked for "suspicious" edits of templates. 11:57, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :: Due to the length of his block (Till the year 2100, as "indefinite" is no longer an option when dropping the B&hammer on someone), the Dr. and I, (Namely the dr.) decided to afford him the privilege of editing his own talk page if he feels like he had been unjustly blocked. BUT, through research conducted by the good Dr. we found out that he's only been a troll to whatever wiki he's been to. So, yes. He can thrash his own talk page, but that's it. 14:00, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Can I thrash his talk page? or at least greet him once a day? or something? How can I help/inflame the situation? In essence, What Can I Do? kidding 19:18, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough. Just wanted to bring it to your attention incase something was amiss. -- 20:10, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Every time that you kids bump this page, Wikia sends my mailbox a notice saying "who the hell are you HOOOOOR." Which is still hilarious, eleventy-five bumps later. Because it appears that I am eight years old. Daemmerung 20:20, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :: Another email for daem... Now, to catch up deleting all those unused images...kill me now. 22:52, April 29, 2011 (UTC) You can has favor I will familiarise myself with these weapons better, since i have them all and see what i can come up with in the next few days, if that is alright. 01:26, May 1, 2011 (UTC) That's absolutely fine; take all the time you need. 02:21, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I am still working on the U&D for Eridian weapons you asked me to do. Most of them dont have the U&D. If you give me a list of the pages you would like me to look at, i will see what i can do when im done with the Eridian pages. If you feel they need to be looked at sooner, maybe you should ask Ricey to do a few more pages for you. 19:08, May 4, 2011 (UTC) apology i do hereby apologize for what i said on my talk page on may 2 2011 re: NOhara24 and his U&D edits. having reread what i wrote i find there was not enough room between the editing and the parenthetical allusion to opinions expressed by NOhara24 for the levity to be evident. i will try to limit my efforts at mirth in the future. again, i meant no slander or slight. 14:37, May 2, 2011 (UTC) No worries doc. 16:49, May 2, 2011 (UTC) cooldown New cooldown page needs some content. It would also put it up there with the Aries page (5 editors) if more editors made edits. See what you can do. I will add to the list as well b4 I go to bed. 11:32, May 3, 2011 (UTC) SSCC > Adding content, at least atm. 12:18, May 3, 2011 (UTC) SSCC cleanup gotta have to pass on the cleanup articles, new term just started and I got maybe 15 min at max each day on the wiki, I'll check back for minor edits but probably no major projects for me until mid-june. 02:41, May 5, 2011 (UTC) undo summary mr. hara, kindly remember to provide a summary of the reason that an edit has been undone. for example, was the edit to The Spy page made because it cannot spawn with a double accessory or mag, or because you felt that the inclusion of the note was not relevant. also, a note on the op's talky page would be appreciated, in order to avoid discouraging new editors. thanks. 19:23, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Back in my day editors weren't polite at all! Nagamarky undid me just because it was my first edit! And I thanked him! Ya can't coddle these new editors I tell ya. They're gonna grow up to be a bunch of namby-pambies! Sissies! 21:58, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Cooldown I was just cleaning up the pronouns on that page. The stub tag had nothing to do with it. 15:02, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, no worries. Carry on then. 02:34, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Easter eggs and secrets That's not true. I rather enjoy fat chicks. -- 11:37, May 27, 2011 (UTC)